


hades NSFW fanart collection

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Curly-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Dogboys & Doggirls, Fanart, Footjob, Knotting Dildos, Light Bondage, Long-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Petplay, Riding, Solo, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Megaera, Trans Zagreus, blowjob, visual art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: assorted hades game fanart! it's horny all the way down 😔
Relationships: Eros & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Others
Comments: 68
Kudos: 474
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try using ao3 to post my nsfw works, might update this with more fanart as i make it. my twitter is @tamagosport and my tumblr is @sportsorb. comments and feedback are super appreciated!

jan 27th, 2021 // solo zagreus (redraw)

dec 13th 2020 // solo zagreus (original)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i really drew a footjob didn't i. no one look at me rn im embarrassed

dec 14, 2020 // -gives myself the death penalty for feet crimes-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated. you can bully me for this one if you want to


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aryarhgurgurhghg. i have a nsfw instagram now it's @tamagomu

dec 15th. 2020 // riding


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans meg canon

dec 15, 2020 // show ur gf your appreciation


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not too happy with this one ngl. but i spent toom uch time on it to just throw it in the garbage so -tosses this to you like youre a pigeon-

dec 15, 2020 // i have a disease that makes me give thanatos a bunch of jewelry it's called being a fucking genius


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL I FORGOT I HAD THIS UP LET ME QUICKLY UPLOAD EVERYTHING WHOOPS

dec 21, 2020 // i'm unhappy with this drawing for like thirty reasons but the clit looks nice so i will post it anyway


	7. Chapter 7

dec 22, 2020 // quick and lazy petplay zag before i succumb to the whims of the universe


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is not particularly NSFW but i'm including it anyway

jan 6, 2021 // harlot!!!!!! vixen!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

jan 6, 2021 // dogboy hours 🐶


	10. Chapter 10

jan 6, 2021 // i am not finishing this one but the faces look nice so here it is anyway


	11. Chapter 11

also jan 6, 2021 i guess i was just super horny on jan 6th // tiny top rights


	12. Chapter 12

jan 11, 2021 // another wip i didn't finish but still might ngl


	13. Chapter 13

jan 13, 2021 // "i made u a cookie but i eated it"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK NOW I'M CAUGHT UP AGAIN. sorry i'll try to remember that this exists more than once a month so i actually update it at the time of the drawing being made HAHA. also my twitter is @tamagosport!

jan 22, 2021 // curly than supremacy


	15. Chapter 15

jan 24th 2021// this is the first time i drew a cock that didnt look completely stupid


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this one isn't really nsfw but im proud of it so WATEVEr

jan 24, 2021 // eros and thanatos


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titty grab

jan 25th, 2021// what if you were an angel and i was a demon and i tempted you with carnal pleasures and we were both boys 😳


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is technically OC but it's hades-themed so im including it ok

jan 25, 2021 // eros, primordial CEO of sex


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just like dogboy zag ok

jan 27th, 2021 // woof woof wats for lunch lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a redraw! i also added it to chapter 1 where the original is but here it is again by itself

jan 28th, 2021 // solo zagreus (redraw)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evil chapter. warning for dog cock, it's just a strap-on but still

jan 29th, 2021// transgender dogboy zagreus with a dog cock strap. we are getting into the nichest of niche content folks 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for choking/strangulation on this one <3 i am a crazy person

jan 30th, 2021 // i think zagreus would like being choked. because he is insane like that 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have to draw meg at least once a month or they take away my bisexual card

jan 31st, 2021 // the t4t zagmeg for today 😈


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT AGAIN BECAUSE OF COURSE I DID

feb 1st, 2021 // i am not finishing this one but i at least wanted to get it down on the page


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN NOT REALLY NSFW BUT WHATEVER

feb 2nd, 2021 // i feel like zag would make a terrible angel lmao


	26. Chapter 26

feb 7th, 2021 // :P


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingles miserably across the floor in my little jester hat and shoes with bells on them

feb 16, 2021 // i said i was taking a break from drawing but i fucking lied im sorry


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i drew this while i was anxious waiting for the nintendo direct today HAHA...splatoon 3 babie

feb, 17th, 2021 // um hi what's up 😳


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am a lunatic. thank you for all the nice comments btw!! i dont know if ill be able to reply to all of them but they are so so so appreciated 🥰

feb 24 21 // humans/modern au where than and meg are lawyers who share an office and zag is there sometimes, whom they also share


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a redraw of an earlier chapter but i cant actually look at any of the older chapters because the instant i post my art it becomes too cringe to look at so it is lost to time 

feb 25, 2021 // it's bottom than thursday guys


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will be the first to admit that this one is fucking lazy . but if YOU tell ME it looks lazy i will bite you

march 7th 2020 // yeah ok whatever

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are super appreciated!


End file.
